Maths test
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Quinn will do anything to distract Rachel from the test. Faberry


**Another Faberry fic :) I hope you like it! In this Rachel and Quinn are kinda friends.**

* * *

"Ok so this test will last the whole lesson and there will be NO talking at all. This is for your futures and if you mess this up... well you best get used to living in a cardboard box!" Said the teachers as he passed out the papers.

Quinn sighed as he handed her her's. There was no way they were going to use half this stuff when their older. _Maths is a waste of time. _She sighed.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel's pencil moving at rapid speed."Rachel." She whispered.

No response.

"Rachel."

Rachel sighed."What?"

"I don't know what to do." She gave the diva a little pout, hoping the diva would let her copy her answers.

"So?"

The blond rolled her eyes. Did Rachel want her to spell it out for her."Soo can i-"

"Can i here talking?" Bellowed the teacher narrowing his eyes at the two girls.

Rachel played innocent."No sir." She replied sweetly before returning to her work.

Quinn had to duck her head to hide her smirk. _Was the Rachel Berry lying?_

The teacher didn't seem convinced but with one last glare at Rachel and her, he returned his attention back to his book.

The blond cheerio let out a small quiet giggle as the brunette let out a sigh of relief."What happened to the honest little girl i know?"

Rachel glared at her."My career is on the line here. I had to do what was necessary." She hissed.

Quinn smirked at her."I don't think you will need maths to get on Broadway."

Rachel was becoming annoyed at the girl beside her, she didn't know when to shut up!"It might."

The blond leaned over to look at the little diva's work."Yeah right! This isn't a proper test you know. He was only saying that so we would all just shut up. Look around you, Nobody is really bothering with the work."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and gazed around the room, oblivious to the fact that Quinn was now copying her answers, and sure enough, nobody was concentrating on the work. Some were asleep, others were chatting quietly whilst the teacher had no clue what so ever.

"Oh." She mumbled. How dare he trick them and say this was a real test! This wasn't going to help her career at all and-."Hey! Stop copying my answers!" She hissed covering up her sheet. Quinn pouted and crossed her arms.

"Please. I'll make it worth your while." She whispered.

Rachel blinked._ Was- Was Quinn flirting with her? Surely not. The most popular girl in school would not like someone like... well her."_Uhh..."

Quinn laughed, earning the attention of a few students around them. Luckily enough the teacher seemed oblivious."Relax Berry. It's not like i'm gonna kiss you or anything. That's if... you actually want me to?" She flirted.

The diva coughed and looked back down at her work. She shifted awkwardly atthe blond's hard gaze before quietly sighing and sliding her sheet across to Quinn.

Quinn frowned. Rachel stared at her in confusion. _Did she not want to copy the answers? I thought that's what she was asking for?_

The cheerio gave her a sad look before she began scribbling down the answers.

After about twenty seconds of silence, The brunette decided to speak up."Umm what's wrong Quinn? If you don't mind me asking."

Quinn scoffed."I thought you would let me kiss you."

Rachel stared in utter shock. Did she hear that right?"D-do you want to kiss me?"

The blond opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the teacher's voice."Excuse me but this is a test! Not a social class! If you don't quieten down then i will make sure you have homework every single day this year! Now get back to work!" He shouted.

The cheerio rolled her eyes and lent towards Rachel."See i told you this wasn't a proper test."

The brunette gave her a light glare, momentarilly forgetting about the question she just asked."So why are you copying my answers then? Surely there is no point if this isn't real?"

Quinn gave her a dazzling smile."I want him to be amazed when he marks my paper and sees i'm not just a dumb blond."

"I don't think your just a dumb blond." the shorter girl blurted out.

She grinned at her."Thank you. I don't think so either."

Rachel scoffed as she snatched her work back."Then do your own work!"

Quinn pouted and whined."Maths isn't my strong point. Please let me copy."

"No." replied the diva, smirking. She heard a scape of a chair before a hand moved her head and something warm and soft met her lips. She gasped a little at the contact and was about to respond when the blond suddenly pulled back, Rachel's sheet in her hand.

She blinked and glanced around the room. Nobody had seen the exchange between the two girls."Q-Quinn?"She whispered, still in shock.

"Mmmm?"

Rachel gaped a few times as the blond carried on with her work as normal. She stuttered, trying to come up with a suitable response."I-i.. Did... What... Y-you just kissed me."

Quinn nodded.

"And your not bothered by that?" She asked.

Quinn whipped her head around to look at her."Why would i be?"

"Well i'm not that popular and i-"

"I liked it." She said simply before passing Rachel back her sheet.

The diva just stared at her in disbelief."I.. What- You liked it?"

The blond sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose."Yes i did. Why is that so hard to believe?"

All she got in response was a raised eyebrow.

"Forget i asked that."

Rachel lent back in her chair and was about to say something but the bell rang.

Quinn quickly gathered her things."I'll see you in glee Rach. I think i know which song to sing."

"What is it?"

"I kissed a girl by Katy Perry." She winked before walking out the room, leaving a stunned and confused Rachel Berry.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it or was it a waste of time? lol.**


End file.
